falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallon's department store
|terminal =Fallon's department store terminal entries |cell name =FallonsDepartmentStoreExt FallonsDepartmentStoreExt02 FallonsDepartmentStore01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} Fallon's department store is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located near Milton General Hospital, south of Fairline Hill Estates and west of West Roxbury station. The store was the flagship store for Fallon's before the Great War.Boston Airport ruins terminal entries Layout The basement has the remains of a well-looted jewelry store with a few safes and a hidden room accessible by hitting a button under the northwestDue to a bug, this may appear to be northeast if you're wearing power armor. Other compass references in the article will also appear to be incorrect. corner of the central sales desk. The ground floor has an entry in the southeast, a lighting store in the middle eastern section, a clothing store to the west and bathrooms to the north. The second floor has a kitchen on the east side, a bathroom showcase on the west side with a protectron in a locked room next to it, and another kitchen and some bathrooms on the north end. The top floor consists of a clothing store on the west side of the building and a bar to the north. A protectron is in the southeastern corner. Notable loot * Fallon's storage key - On the bottom floor of the east side of the building, right when you enter through the main doors, if you go down the escalator, you will find a protectron in its pod and 2 leveled super mutants. Right in the middle of the level inside a square made of counters you will find a Master locked safe and in front of it, behind a counter, you will see a Railroad sign pointing up. Next to that sign is a button that will open a secret cache with a toolbox containing the key, which opens all safes in the secret room. * An eyebot model kit - Can be found and assembled in a locked closet on the second floor of the western section. The closet door is marked "Employees Only." * A Stealth Boy - Found in a locked booth on the ground floor, in the south-western section. Also lootable from an adjoining booth. * Over 50 clothes hangers - Found throughout the store. * Over 50 shopping baskets - Found throughout the store. * La Coiffe issue #1 - Near a steamer trunk in the heptagon-shaped room on the top floor. * A bottlecap mine - Can be found on the top floor, in a small room to the south of the heptagon-shaped room. * A fusion core - Located on the roof. Can be found by using the ladder/hatch in one of the top floor closets. It can also be directly accessed from the outside of the building by going up the stairs alongside the exterior. The door has an Employees Only sign on it. * - Ten Santa costumes and ten Sexy Santa costumes - In a shipping container, at the back of the store. * Shipment of toys - In a shipping container, at the back of the store. * Shipment of decorations - In a shipping container, at the back of the store. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Greenskins - A settlement may request the player to clear out the super mutants from this area. * Hypothesis - Clayton Holdren may send the player to Fallon's department store for the tissue sample. * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Leading by Example - This is one of the locations that one of the Brotherhood squires that you are escorting will mark for their expeditions. * A distress signal radio broadcast originates from the jewelry department on the lower level. Extending the satellite dishes at relay tower 0SC-527 is required to hear this signal. * Holiday Spirits Notes * The Commonwealth has several more locations of Fallon's department store, but none of those are accessible. * One of the bathroom stalls on the ground floor contains a stepladder apparently used by a voyeur who was taking pictures over the wall into the next stall when the bombs fell, as indicated by the dropped camera and skeletal remains draped over the stall. Appearances Fallon's department store only appears in Fallout 4. Other branches of Fallon's department store can be found in General Atomics Galleria, in Concord and at the ground floor of Faneuil Hall. Behind the scenes Fallon's is most likely a play on words of the former Boston department store chain named Filene's. Bugs When wearing power armor, it is possible to get stuck on the counter directly above the button that opens the secret room. The only way to escape is to revert to a previous save. Gallery Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Escalators-Fallout4.jpg|Escalators Fallon'sDepartmentStore-MainFloor-Fallout4.jpg|Main floor Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Basement-Fallout4.jpg|Bottom floor Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Restaurant-Fallout4.jpg|Restaurant Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Bar-Fallout4.jpg|Bar Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Furniture-Fallout4.jpg|Furniture section Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Kitchen-Fallout4.jpg|Kitchen section Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Bathroom-Fallout4.jpg|Bathroom section Fallon'sDepartmentStore-Button-Fallout4.jpg|Button on the bottom floor FO4 Fallon's department store distress signal.png|Distress signal origin. The toolbox holds Fallon's storage key FO4 La Coiffe in Fallon's Department Store.png|La Coiffe FallonsDeptStore.jpg|Fallon's Department Store billboard in the downtown area of the Commonwealth Footnotes Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Универмаг «Фэллонс» uk:Універмаг «Феллонс» zh:飛倫家百貨公司